1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular phones and portable players often include a vibration motor as a vibration generation device to produce haptic feedback. The vibration motor includes a plate-shaped weight, a plurality of elastic members to support the weight, a coil, and a magnet. Such a vibration motor is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,269,379.
In recent years, there has been a demand for space-saving vibration motors that produce strong vibrations. It is conceivable, for example, to increase the mass of the weight to produce stronger vibrations.
However, the weight included in the vibration motor described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,269,379 mentioned above is in the shape of a plate. To increase the mass of such a weight, it is necessary to increase the thickness of the weight. This makes it difficult to realize a space-saving vibration motor.
In view of the above circumstances, the present invention has been conceived to provide a thin vibration motor capable of producing strong vibrations.